international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
IWF Sunday Night Heat (February 7, 1999)
The February 7, 1999 Edition of Heat is a Professional wrestling television show of the IWF, which took place at the Tucson Convention Center in Tucson, Arizona. It was taped on January 26, 1999. Recap Vince McMahon, Shane Matteson, Chyna, Gerald Brisco, and Pat Patterson begin the show in the ring. Vince announces that Chyna will team with Kane against Triple K & X-Pac at St. Valentine's Day Massacre. Also at the PPV, The Rock will face off against Mankind for the IWF World Title. Vince promises a Rock victory. On the subject of Steve Austin, Vince states that Austin is scared of him because of what happened at the Royal Rumble. He books a match between Mankind and Steve Austin as a pre-St. Valentine's Day Massacre warmup match. Too Much score a tag team victory over Kurrgan and Golga of the Oddities. They were helped by Darren DrudeDroz who lured Giant Silva away from ringside and by Disciples of Apocalypse who attacked Golga behind the ref's back. Backstage Chyna laces up her boots. In a pre-taped video interview Michael Cole asks what Al Snow will do to regain the hardcore title. Snow hits himself with various weapons and launches himself through a table. He vows revenge on Jesse James. Backstage, Val Venis and Ryan Shamrock make out. Ken Shamrock faced off against the Godfather, but lost via countout after Val Venis shows up on the jumbotron in the midst of an implied tryst with Ken's sister. Ken Shamrock charges backstage and assaults Venis then carries off Ryan after she said that she loves Venis. IWF Women's Championship Sable joins the commentary team to watch Luna Vachon defeated Jacqueline for a shot at her title. Luna was helped by D'Lo Brown who confronted Jacqueline at a crucial moment. Chyna paces backstage. Jeff Jarrett & Owen Heart successfully defend their IWF Tag Team belts in a triple threat elimination match. Chyna helps them help the final pinfal over Triple K and X-Pac. Results ; ; *Too Much (Brian Christopher & Scott Taylor) defeated The Oddities (Golga & Kurrgan) (w/ George Steele & Giant Silva) (2:19) ** Christopher defeated Golga after Disciples of Apocalypse interfered *The Godfather (w/ Hoes) defeated Ken Shamrock (1:52) **Godfather won via countout after Shamrock chases after Val Venis **Ken Shamrock was the IWF Intercontinental Champion at the time of this match. *Luna defeated Jacqueline (2:21) **Luna defeated Jacqueline after a DDT **Luna becomes the number one contender for the IWF Women's Championship. *Owen Heart and Jeff Jarrett © (w/ Debra McMichaels) defeated D-Generation X (Triple K & X-Pac) and D'Lo Brown & Mark Henry to retain the IWF World Tag Team Championship (7:41) **X-Pac defeated Brown after Jarrett hit Brown with his championship belt. **Heart defeated Triple K after Chyna interfered. Commentators *Kevin Kelly *Shane Matteson *Sable (for Luna v. Jacqueline) Ring Announcer *Howard Finkel Image gallery Vlcsnap-2011-06-24-12h11m47s144.png|Chyna with The Corporation Vlcsnap-2011-06-24-12h35m38s116.png|Kurrgan hoists a worried Brian Christopher Vlcsnap-2011-06-24-14h22m48s163.png|D'Lo Brown confronts Jacqueline mid-match vlcsnap-2011-06-24-14h29m57s95.png|Jeff Jarrett & Owen Heart vlcsnap-2011-06-24-13h14m59s173.png|Val Venis & Ryan Shamrock backstage vlcsnap-2011-06-24-13h15m02s199.png|Ken Shamrock's reaction External links